Resident Evil: After Death
by ZEN THE ANGEL OF DEATH
Summary: Wesker is dead but when Chris and Sheva find his secret what will they do and what does it have to do with Claire?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness That's all I've felt for what fells like days, why had father not returned he said he would after his plans were finished. I'm scared what if he just left me here and was never going to return at lest he could send Jill to help me if he was too busy (boom) what was that is father coming "Father" I said but my voice was dry and scratchy (boom) why is he blowing up the other doors he has the keys right "Father" this time it was louder but still could not pierce the two inch steel walls of the room. I must break out, father might be in danger if I muster my strength I can break this infernal straight jacket."agggh" I'm free now I can get to father, but my legs feel weak under me but I must proceed as I reach the door I bang at it with what strength I have left and keep yelling "Father father I'm here I can help you" I hear footsteps on the other side "Step away from the door we are going to open it" I hesitate for a moment that's not fathers voice but maybe it's one of his workers "ok" I say as I back away from the door. "Three two one" the door frame lights up then the door falls outward to the hall, I run out "Take me to my Fath-" then all is black.

* * *

><p>Chris sighed looking up at the elevator ceiling he wanted to go home him and sheva were down here because the BSAA wanted them to help investigate this Tricell facility that houses some test subjects that Wesker left behind thank god he was finally dead. They at least promised to let him go home after this and let sheva have some down time, but god he was ready to go home Jill was there already because she need to be debriefed and tested it was good to have her back and for some reason there time apart did not damped their love but made it even stronger and she proved it the bight they got back from the volcano "Hey you still with us" that little fragment brought chis back to earth. Letting out another sigh he looked over to her, she was by the buttons of this never ending elevator "Yes I am just glad to go home after this" "Yes and I but Jill is just as happy as you just don't wake up your neighbors back home ok" he took a big gulp "you herd us" he said with a shaky voice. "Chris wesker heard you and he's dead "Chris could not help but to laugh at the joke his partner just made but was soon stopped as the elevator finally reached its destination.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally you guys are here we've been waiting forever" said the tall black man approaching the elevator "Hey Josh how you been" said chris as he gave josh a high five" Not bad ready for so down time though" he said as he popped his neck" yeah me to so how many doors left to blow down" "Just three and were done follow me". As they proceed through the all most blinding white halls of the facility they approached a door with the Tricell logo on it but in the dead center was a button with the Umbrella logo on it. Josh pushed the button and the doors slowly opened a hall about 20 feet long with three reinforced steel doors, on the opposite wall were tables with plastic explosives and the bomb squad putting together what was needed for the job. Then one of the bomb squad members came over and saluted to josh" Sir we are ready when you are sir" he said before josh put him at ease "Good let's start with this one" pointing to the one directly to his left" And then work our way down" "Right away sir" he then proceeded to back to the other bomb squad members. They then proceeded to lay the charges on the door then back away "Three two one" he pushed the plunger down a small boom noise and a flash the door fell to the ground. Inside was a very disturbing site a man that was turning into a licker but for some reason his head exploded, this caused the younger agents to walk away and two of them ran out and vomited on the other side of the door." Now for the next door" said josh rallying the bomb squad to continue, in less than a minute there were ready to blow the next one "Three two one" another boom and flash and that door was down, but his site even made chris walk away it was home to a pregnant woman but the baby was infected and ripped its way out of her stomach then feed on her a little before it fell on the floor and died in a pool of blood. "All right last one" josh said swallowing the little vomit in his mouth, when the bomb squad went to the door they heard someone banging on the other side then they yelled more like a scratchy yelp then anything "Father father I'm here I can help you " chris walked up to it and said "Step away from the door we are going to open it" the voice on the other side waited a moment then replied "ok" the bomb squad made quick work of the door when it hit the floor a white haired boy in his late 20's early 30's came out and in the same scratchy voice "Take me to my Fath-" then collapsed on the floor sheva jumped and was at his side checking his vitals josh got on the radio to get a medic down here but chris could just think his off time just flew out the window.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention we are beginning our descent please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with us." Chris could not help but to smile he was home after all that he was home, he then moved his eyes to the cell on the other side of the plane but more specifically the young man in it after a medic finally made it down there and we got him up the medic told them to leave. Though a minute later ran out and dragged me back in and showed me the most socking thing I have ever seen, this kids blood contains every single virus in the BSAA data base yet there was no sign of genetic mutation. He sighed one question on his mind was who was this kids father was he a researcher for Tricell or was he someone who worked for Wesker maybe his father was "We are touching down in three two one, welcome home the time is 6:45 pm eastern time please have a wonderful day".

Another sigh as he undid his seat belt and proceeded to the back of the plane where the ramp was lowering, he stood and waited for it to finish lowering then a fully armed team came rushing in and went over to the cell in the plane and began to undo his restraints "Well agent Redfield good to see you again" chris Knew how it was the BSAA's best spy "Agent Thomas good to see you to" extending his hand to sake agent Thomas's "Sorry but the director would like for you to handle that boys interview before your down time" "dam" chris said under his breath "OK come along he's waiting for you" he then lead chris to a black limo before he got in he saw the team load the boy into the prisoner transport vehicle.

* * *

><p>After getting debriefed by the director he was sent to interview room three he was told to observe until the kid woke up the proceed to do an interview as he entered the dark room with the window showing the kid siting at the table facing the door he wondered what the boy was dreaming about. Meanwhile in the young man's head he was having a very vide dream he was standing at the edge of a volcano, he looked down to see a man that looked like his father but his upper body was mutated. He then saw the man in lava yell a name but he could not hear it, he look to the sky to see a muscular man and an Africa woman shoot two RPG's in to the man's face at that moment he knew it was his father and screamed his name but nothing came out then all was black before he was shocked awake.<p>

He was in a well lit room siting in a chair at a steel table "Hello is someone there" and just as he finished a muscular man walked in and he started freaking out "Stay away" he yell at the man before he broke his cuffs and ran to the corner and got in the feudal position" I'm not going to hurt you" "Yes you are you killed my father you shot him with and RPG" chris swallowed that would mean "I just want to talk" he said in a calm voice "No I will not talk to you I will only talk to my father or my aunt" "OK and what's your aunts name" he paused for a moment then said "Jill, Jill Valentine" this made chris want to jump out of his skin " ok I'll be right back with your aunt ok" the kid just nodded and chris took his leave. He put Jill's number into his phone "Hello" "Jill it's me" "Chris are you on your way back" "No I'm already back but I need you to come to HQ to help me with something" Jill sensing the urgency in his voice decided not to ask any questions " OK" she said then hung up.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later she was there "Chris" she yell from down the hall catching his attention "Jill" extending his arms to catch her when she jumped into them "Chis I missed you so much" she said like a giddy little school girl "I missed you to" he said with glee but not without the seriousness of the situation at hand "OK so who is this guy you need me to identify" "Well he says that he will only talk to you" "Understood" she said getting the situation "In here" he said as he opened the door. She took one step in and froze the boy sitting in the corner looked up at her with tears in his eyes and said "Is that really you aunty Jill" his voice sounding happier with every word "Oh my god Aj" she said before running over to him and holding him in her arms in a protective "I'm so scared aunty" "Shhhhh everything's going to be ok now aunty is here" chris could barely hold in the look of confusion on his face "Ahem" chris said not trying to ruin the moment but he needed his questions to be answered "Aj this man is a very good friend of mine and he needs you to answer his questions can you do that for ok" she said in a motherly voice "OK" he said in between sobs.<p>

Jill brought him to his feet and they went and sat at the table, chris then sat down and opened the file and got out a pen "Hello my name is Chris Redfield, and I am going to ask you a few questions ok" and the boy just nodded in agreement "OK first off what is your name?" chris asked pen at the ready " My name is" then the boy paused and chris look up to see Jill make a fist with her hand on the table she was nervous, nervous about what then the boy continued "My name is Albert Wesker JR." Chris's Heart sank in his chest, his ear piece was going crazy with the noises of other agents scrambling at the news that this kid was the son of wesker "OK next question" chris said as he write the boy's name on the line thinking about the interview he was about to conduct.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of talking Chris had learned barely anything about Aj, Wesker sheltered this kid all his life the only information that the kid new without an about was his name, his age and who his father was.

He did not know who his mother was Wesker never told him "All right I got all I need I will be back with more information about our situation" the young man nodded his head then Jill spoke up "Aj I'm going to go with him I will be back stay right here all right" again the he nodded his head and with that they left.

"So you going to tell me why he thinks you're his aunt" Chris asked when they were a few feet from the door, Jill sighs and then began "He's one of the things I liked when I was in Wesker's control, it was about three months after I was completely under his control" Chris gulps at the completely part "Wesker took me into an exam room but it had his name on it instead of a number, he said when I am not running earns to come to this room and spend time with the person inside" she pauses then continues.

"When we went in we were greeted by the boy and he introduced me as his aunt and Aj lit up like a charismas tree and started asking me a million questions a second, he might act like a ten year old but he is actually very intelligent" Chris is a little thrown off by this, that scared kid that hardly made eye contact is intelligent.

"He's also very athletic" Chris can't believe that "Bull shit" he belts out causing Jill to stop "Oh yeah I've seen him wrestle Jack Krauser and win in under a minute" well technically it was 59.6 seconds but who's counting.

Chris is dumfounded by this statement no wonder he broke the cuffs so easily, this keeps Chris's mouth shut the rest of the way to the director's office.

* * *

><p>When they enter the director's office they see him sitting at his desk and the medical examiner that ran the tests on Aj "Jill, Chris it's good to you two again" exclaimed the director as they entered "Hello" Jill said with a nod Chris just waved.<p>

"Well doctor tell them what you just told me" "Sir" nodding just like Jill "As I was telling the director and you probably know this already Chris we found traces of the T, G, T+G, T-veronica, T-abyss, Ancient, Progenitor, Cameron's, Las Plagas, and the Uroboros viruses, and what strange is his body shows no signs of mutation inside or out" even the director was not told that there was no mutation inside, he believed the boy was a time bomb but the doctors words derailed that.

"Ok and Chris what did you find out about in your interview" trying to clear the air "Not much but here goes" he said opening the file in his hands "Name Albert Wesker JR, Father Albert Wesker, Mother unknown, Date of birth 9/10/70, Age 29, the rest is just scattered information that he can't say is true or false".

"Thank you now this concerns the boy's residents" Jill who was off in her own little world while the two other men were talking eyes shot right to the director "Sir I was hoping that he could stay with us because I know him well and being put in a cell here at HQ would scare him beyond belief".

Chris was stocked for a moment until he got what she was saying the boy was already sacred out of his mind and he only calmed when he saw Jill so he was ok with him staying with them "Do you have a problem with that agent Redfield" "No sir" "Good but on two conditions one you will bring him here every Friday to see the doctor and two when you two return to active duty in two and a half months bring him with you he will have a job as a rookie agent are we clear" a slight hesitation then "Yes sir" they said in unison "Alright dismissed" and with that they were off to tell Aj.


	4. Bye

Hello angel of death here I don't know where to go with this story so I have decided not to complete this story but I have idea I am working on for another Resident evil story that takes place earlier in the resident evil universe oh yeah and I forgot to do this in the chapters but

Disclaimer: ZEN THE ANGEL OF DEATH does not own resident evil or its characters they are owned by Capcom.

**Peace out!**


End file.
